Planet of Evil (TV)
Planet of Evil ou La Planète Diabolique en français est le deuxième épisode de la saison 13 de la série originale de Doctor Who. Il s'inspire du roman de Robert Louis Stevenson, L'Étrange Cas du docteur Jekyll et de M. Hyde, mettant en scène à la fois une planète et un personnage ayant une double nautre. Roger Murray-Leach créa les décors de la planète Zeta Minor dans le but de les faire paraître très imposants. Il cherchait entre autres à faire contraste avec la série Star Trek, qui utilisait souvent des décors simples. Ces décors restèrent très populaires au sein de la BBC. Planet of Evil est aussi un des rares épisode de la série classique de Doctor Who à avoir été diffusé en France. Il a en effet été diffusé aux alentours de juin 1989 dans l'émission du Club Dorothée[http://gallifreybase.com/w/index.php/Planet_of_Evil Diffusions de l'épisode de Doctor Who Planet of Evil dans le monde] consulté le 22/10/2016. Synopsis Le Docteur et Sarah reçoivent un message de détresse qui les amène au bord de l'univers connu, sur Zeta Minor où une équipe géologique fait face à d'étranges événements... Distribution * Le Docteur - Tom Baker * Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen * Vishinsky - Ewen Solon * Sorenson - Frederick Jaeger * Salamar - Prentis Hancock * Morelli - Michael Wisher * De Haan - Graham Weston * Ponti - Louis Mahoney * Braun - Terence Brook * Baldwin - Tony McEwan * O'Hara - Haydn Wood * Reig - Melvyn Bedford Équipe de production *Scénariste - Louis Marks *Réalisateur - David Maloney *Chef décorateur - Roger Murray-Leach *Producteur - Philip Hinchcliffe *Éditeur de script - Robert Holmes *Assistant régisseur de plateau - Karilyn Collier *Costumes - Andrew Rose *Cadreur - Stan Speel, Kenneth McMillan *Monteur - M A C Adams *Sonorisation - Colin March *Musique de fond - Dudley Simpson *Maquillage - Jenny Shircore *Assistant de production - Malachy Shaw Jones *Directeur de production - Janet Radenkovic *Sons spéciaux - Peter Howell *Éclairage du studio - Brian Clemett *Sonorisation du studio - Tony Millier, Brendan Shaw *Arrangement du thème - Delia Derbyshire *Musique de générique - Ron Grainer *Créateur des effets visuels - Dave Havard Univers Le Docteur * Le Docteur dit à Sarah Jane qu'il a rencontré Shakespeare. * Le Docteur demande à Sarah Jane d'aller lui chercher son spectromixer pour qu'il puisse déterminer leur position à partir des étoiles. Littérature * Le Docteur cite Romeo et Juliet de Shakespeare: "night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops." Nourriture et boissons * Le Docteur conserve des échantillons de minéraux dans une boîte de Toffee. Objets astronomiques * Salamar dit que Zeta Minor se trouve "au delà de Cygnus A" et qu'elle est "aussi éloignée de la galaxie Artoro que celle-ci ne l'est des Anterides", au bord de l'univers connu". Technologie * Les Morestrans se servent d'oculoïdes pour pister des individus. * Le TARDIS est transposé dans le vaisseau Morestran. Références * Les Premier, Deuxième, Troisième Docteur avaient aussi dû faire face à l'antimatière lors de leur combat contre Omega (DW: The Three Doctors). * Le Cinquième Docteur retournera sur Zeta Minor (RN: Zeta Major). * Sarah Jane mentionnera son expérience face à des créatures d'antimatière à Rose Tyler (DW: School Reunion). Notes * Le titre de travail de cette histoire était The Planet of Evil. * D'un certain point de vue, il s'agit de la première histoire de l'ère de Philip Hinchcliffe: les épisodes de la première année de Hinchcliffe en tant que producteur, - de The Ark in Space à Terror of the Zygons - furent commandées par Barry Letts et Terrance Dicks. * Lorsque Hinchcliffe demanda à Roger Murray-Leach quel type de paysage il pourrait créer en studio, celui-ci dit qu'il pouvait faire une très bonne jungle. La BBC fut si impressionnées par le décor qu'elle en utilisa pendant des années des photos pour montrer quel type de décors impressionnant pouvait être fait. * Selon le documentaire DVD A Darker Side, Sorensen ne ressortait pas de la dimension d'antimatière à la fin de l'histoire dans les premiers jets du scénario. C'est Philip Hinchcliffe qui trouva que cela était trop sombre pour les plus jeunes téléspectateurs et qui demanda ce changement. * Il s'agit de l'une des rares histoires où le Quatrième Docteur enlève son écharpe pendant plus qu'un court laps de temps, puisqu'il ne la porte presque pas pendant les parties 3 et 4, afin que le tournage des scènes face à la créature d'antimatière soit plus aisé. * C'est le premier épisode à montrer le quatrième Docteur derrière la console du TARDIS. Celle-ci n'était d'ailleurs pas apparue depuis Death to the Daleks. Une nouvelle version de la console apparaît ici, même si elle fut utilisée en premier dans Pyramids of Mars, tourné avant mais diffusé après Planet of Evil. * L'histoire est inspirée du film Planète interdite et du roman L'Étrange Cas du docteur Jekyll et de M. Hyde. * Michael Wisher (Morelli) donne également sa voix au personnage de Ranjit, entendu à travers l'intercom quand il parle à Vishinsky, mais ne fut pas crédité au générique pour ce rôle. * La créature, elle, fut jouée par Mike Lee Lane, également non crédité au générique. Audiences * Partie 1 - 10,4 millions * Partie 2 - 9,9 millions * Partie 3 - 9,1 millions * Partie 4 - 10,1 millions Lieux de tournage * BBC Television Centre, Shepherd's Bush, Londres * Ealing Television Film Studios, Ealing Green, Ealing Liens externes * Planet of Evil sur le site officiel de la BBC Annotations en:Planet of Evil (TV story) de:081 - Planet of Evil es:Planet of Evil Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Quatrième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 13 de Doctor Who Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec Sarah Jane Smith Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés sortis en 1975